


[let me in]

by faith_gigliorosa



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AMV, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Dark, Demons, Desire, Desperation, Fanvids, M/M, Obsession, Regret, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_gigliorosa/pseuds/faith_gigliorosa
Summary: [I want to know everything,let us collide and we will never be alone.]
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 4





	[let me in]




End file.
